After The Summer
by Dirtynikki
Summary: sequel to Summer Get Away, Lucas and Peyton have decided to give their realtionship a try. Will two people with their kind of background beable to survive what is thrown at them. A/U: Leyton Story, Rated M...
1. Month One

**Here is the sequel to Summer Get Away. For the ones who haven't read it, you should read it first so you don't get confused. If you want to.**

**I want to say thank you to all who supported my other story, and wanted a part 2, I hope you guys like this. **

**It's rated M, because well. that's me I love writing mature stuff especially, when it involves my favorite couple.**

**There isn't much to say, story picks up a month later, Can Lucas and Peyton survive a long distance relationship, **

**Lets find out...**

* * *

My first Love, My Last love

Chapter 1

One month later.

Peyton used to love living in California, she loves the weather, in going to the beach everyday. The way the LA lite up at night, there was always somewhere to go here. She was always out in about. Jogging every morning, taking walks in the park. someday, she would go to the park, sit under a big old tree in read. Just enjoy the nice weather. She never pictured living anywhere else, Till now. she misses Tree Hill, even thou she had only spend two weeks there. She felt a connection with the small town. It was hot there, but not as hot as LA, it rains there a lot, but she was starting to like the rain. She felt like she was someone down there. If felt homie there, she never really knew what it was like to have people cared about her, Tree Hill held a lot of people who cared about her, Karen and Keith, Skillz, Mouth, and most importantly, Lucas, even thou he's isn't there now. He's at UNC, where he is a senior, he was still there, and she wished she was to.

" Hey Girlie" Brooke said, as she walked outside on the deck. " You okay?" she asked, as she noticed her distanced look.

" Yeah, just thinking about...

"Lucas" Brooke finished for her with a smile. Peyton nod. It's been a month since the girls were back in LA, they talked about everything that happen in Florida, and Brooke again apologize millions of time. About what she called Peyton and for not understand that she in Lucas were seriously, Brooke told her she was afraid Lucas was going to hurt her than she was going to lose her friendship. Peyton reassured her, that if something happen between her in Lucas, that she and Brooke would remain friends.

" What am I going to do with you and Haley?" She said, as she sat down beside the blond. " You both are so miserable, missing my crazy, annoying brothers. that you guys are so boring to live with now,

"Sorry" Peyton said, and a guilty voice. As she reached for her pregnant friends hand. Brooke was now, 12 weeks in still hasn't told her parents, Julian was waiting to tell his parents to.

" Oh please Brooke you would be doing the same thing if Julian was clear across the country, " Haley said, as she step outside, "you're the lucky one, you get to see your man, everyday, Peyton and I have to wait till holidays, and Thanksgiving is still...

"46 days, 9 hours 54 minutes and 32 seconds" Peyton said, cutting Haley off, Both Brooke and Haley looked at her " What?

"Damn Sex with Lucas must be really incredible?" Brooke teased, as Peyton blushed.

" Yeah, cause I miss Nathan like crazy but I don't even have the days counted down like you. " Haley laughed.

" I miss him, more than I thought I would, you know." Peyton tells them, as they both nodded. "Why is it, that I can do the most random of things, and suddenly I think of him and have to stop and smile? "

Brooke smiled, " You love him huh?" Peyton just shrugged her shoulders, "Have you told him or has he said it to you?"

"No he hasn't said it, but at night when we are talking in right before we get ready to hang up he always pauses like he's thinking about something, then he'll go I really miss you and I care for you"

'Maybe he's afraid to actually say the love word, either because he has never said it to a girl before, or he's afraid you won't say it back." Haley told her.

" I feel the same way. " Peyton said, with a small frown. her phone starts to ring. Her frown turns up. " Hey!" she said excitedly,

"Hey beautiful" Lucas said, as he sat down on the benchers. " What you up to?'

" Nothing much, just thinking of you"

" Mmm, am I all sweaty, " he laughs.

" No,"

" What are you wearing?"

"Lucas, I can't do that here" she said, as she turns her body sightly so they can't see her blush. " Brooke and Haley are here"

"Damn, I was just playing Baby, I can't either, I'm actually suppose to be practicing, I just wanted to her your voice."

Peyton smiled, " So your missing me huh?"

"Everyday, a little bit more, I can't wait till thanksgiving"

Who's book?" julian asked as he came outside, "Peyton's" Haley said, as she looks down at the ground,

"it is not, Haley James, that's your book" Peyton said,

"What going on?" Lucas asked, clearly confused by the her words

"Haley, is reading a book that called, How to make your long-distance relationship survive college.." Peyton laughs

"What's wrong with that?" he asked in defined tone

Peyton smiled, "Lucas Scott are you reading the same book?" She asked, not believing her ears

"Maybe," was his own repile

"Oh my god, seriously, " she laughed, as Brooke and Julian join her, " Baby, we don't need a book, we are going to make it."

He smiles brightly, " I love when you talk like that, look Nathan's giving me that get over her e now or I'm going to kill you look, so I'll call you later."

"okay, and luke, I'll be alone when you call back" she tells him in a sexy voice.

" Can't wait,, I miss you and, I...care for you"

"Same here, bye luke." she hung up the phone. "what?"

" Your not crying" Haley asked

"No hales that you that cry every time you in Nathan hung up"

"I miss him, "

" I miss Lucas. but I'm not going to cry everything we talk"

" So how is life with out sex Peyton Sawyer, " Brooke asked, knowing that Peyton told her that she can't go more than a month with out sex

" I'm doing great, actually." Peyton says with a huge smile,

" No way," Brooke shakes her head, and Julian just laughed, both totally understanding what she was implying,

"What" Haley asked, it clearly was over her head.

" We know why Peyton is always happy and why she is doing good without sex."

"What, I need to know, "

"Phone sex" Peyton told her.

Haley's eyes widen, " Phone sex, you actually do that?"

"Yep, at least once a week, it keeps things hot between us,"

" Lucas likes it to?

"Hell yeah"

Haley just stares at her." Do you think Nathan will like something like that?"

"Yes, what man wouldn't?" Peyton said, as she stood up, " seriously Haley, it would knock his socks off." Peyton tells her before walking in the house. Brooke and Julian agree with her. Haley just stands there...

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were sitting at the sports bar, " You both look pityful" Ryan said, as he sat down beside Nate, " So Luke there's a party tonight with all the new freshman girls, you in"

Lucas takes a sip of his drink, " No, I'm not interested"

Ryan looks shocked, "come on Luke, I figured Nate, wouldn't want to go, but you live for these party's, remember last year, you scored with six girls that night, you beat Mike's record, "

" Yeah, but I'm not that guy anymore"

"What does that mean?"

" I got a girlfriend"

Ryan busted out laughing, " Dude, you kill me" he said, as he coutuines to laugh.

"what's so funny boys," A few girls walked over to their table. Nathan and Lucas look at them, all three looking pretty good, and really sexy in their tight dresses.

" So Lucas, you want to get out of here." Monica, a girl who was one of Lucas old fuck me buddies. Sat down beside him, touching his thigh.

"No, I'm good" he told her as he removed her hand,

" Lucas Scott isn't in the mood! WOW, who would have thought that would ever happen." the other girl said.

" Look I got a girlfriend" Lucas told them all,

They all busted out laughing, Lucas just shakes his head in looks down at the table, " Look enough! He's not joking he actually met an amazing, wonderful, beautiful girl this summer, and he likes her a lot, so back off" Nathan said in an annoyed voice.

"Thanks man" Lucas said,

" Your serous?" Ryan asked, Lucas nods, " Man, it won't last"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Guys, like us don't do relationship, we are better off with one nights stands, " Ryan said, as he walked off,

" He's right" Monica said, " Lucas you're not relationship material" she said, as she walked away to

Lucas just sat there, thinking about what they said, " Let's go man" he told Nathan as he stood up. " I promise Peyton I'll call her before I went to bed."

" Luke, their worng" Nathan told him, hoping to cheer him up.

" How come it feels like their right?"

* * *

Peyton was laying in her bed, with her cell in her hand, Lucas called her every night just to hear her voice before he went to sleep. She smiled, as her phone went off, " Hey"

" Hey Baby" He said, as he laid down on his bed, " thought I'll call in say goodnight to you"

" You okay?" she asked in a concern voice.

" Yeah"

" Lucas, you don't sound like yourself, somethings wrong."

" Peyton nothing wrong, I promise, I'm just tried,"

Peyton sighed, trying to figure out if he was lying or not, she didn't say anything and neither did he for a long time. "Peyton,what are you wearing? he asked, hoping to get her mind off the subject.

Peyton looked down at herself, dressed in an old tee-shirt and stretch pants. "Well," she said, "I'm wearing the red silk brocade corset you like so much, the one that unties in the front."

She could hear Lucas quick intake of breath over the phone. "What else?"

"I have on a black lace garterbelt and black stockings with the seam up the back." She paused for effect. "And a very, very small black lace thong."

"Reach down and move the thong aside," he said, his voice impossibly gruff. "I want to feel how wet you are."

Peyton moved the phone to her left hand and did as told, lowering the stretch pants to her knees and adjusting her underwear. "What are you doing to me?" she asked, her arousal building.

"I'm moving my fingers through your folds and around your center to see how much I've turned you on. Now tell me."

She did as Lucas described, her hand no longer hers, but an extension of his. She was helpless to do anything but what he asked her to do. "Oh Lucas I'm incredibly wet, my lips are swollen, and my center aches for you," she whispered.

Luca moaned. "Oh God Peyton you feel so warm, so perfect."

"I see you have a huge bulge in your pants, and I desperately want to feel your erection. I want you in my hand. Now."

She heard the sound of a zipper being lowered in the background, and Lucas breath becoming more rapid. "How hard have I made you,I want to feel you,

"Yes," Lucas could barely speak. "Your hand feels amazing on me. I could come right now just from this."

"Don't," Peyton said sharply. "I'm not done with you yet. I'm moving my hand up and down your shaft, back and forth. You feel like velvet, and I can't believe you are so hard. I'm even wetter now."

"Oh Peyton I'm putting two fingers in you." She did, and she gasped from the feel of it. And they weren't her fingers, they were his, warm and manly, bigger than hers. She leaned her head back and moaned. "And I take my thumb and swirl it around your beautiful clit, gently, as I thrust my fingers into you," Lucas growled.

Peyton almost dropped the phone. The sensation was incredible. "Oh God oh that feels so good. Don't stop."

"I'm not going to stop, honey, but I am going to multitask." He paused to catch his breath. "Unlace your corset. I want to touch your breasts."

Peyton held the phone in the crook of her neck and left shoulder, and slowly moved her left hand down to her chest, and pulled up her tee-shirt until it was bunched above her naked breasts.

"My nipples are so hard, Lucas. See what you do to me?"

"I have one of your nipples in your mouth and I'm sucking, hard." she couldn't replicate the act on herself, but she rubbed her nipples into tight pebbles and felt Lucas mouth on them. "Ohhhh," she moaned. "Your tongue,Lucas it's warm, so perfect." She was breathing so hard she could barely speak. "You make me feels so good, and I want to make you feel good too." She slowed the movement of her fingers inside her, knowing she had to regain some control.

"I'm kissing your gorgeous chest," she said, tasting his skin and smelling his cologne. "And I look at your beautiful cock in my hand. I can't believe how hard you are, and I'm desperate to have you in my mouth." Lucas groaned, almost as if in pain. "Please Peyton, take me in your mouth. I want to feel your lips on me. " baby you are incredible. This feels incredible. I am right on the edge. Please let me come in your mouth."

Peyton could barely speak and was quickly losing control. "Come Lucas and I'll come with you."

"God, you are so wet, Peyton I can tell you are close. I'm putting three fingers inside you now, because I know you are so wet you can handle it." Peyton slid an extra finger in her core and nearly burst with pleasure. "And I'm picking up the pace on your clit, and my fingers are thrusting deeper into you, stretching you. I want you to come hard."

"Oh Lucas, god you feel amazing, " She moans. " God, I love you"

Lucas stops what he's doing, "What?" he asked not sure if he heard her right...

Peyton eyes widen in horror, as she realized what she said, "Um... "She has it on the tip of her tongue, but she can't say,

"Peyton, Did you mean that?" He asked, he desperately needed to know...

Peyton wanted to say yes, but something was stopping her, " My cell's dying I got to go" she said, then hung up. She put her head in her hands in cried.

* * *

Lucas just laid there, clearly confused, maybe, she just said it in the heat of the moment, Maybe she meant it, maybe she was afraid he wasn't going to say it back. He called her number in it went straight to voice mail. "Damn" he sat up, thinking what he could do next, he needed to talk to her, and it can't wait. He got up and got dressed, then went to Nathan's room.

"Yo Nate you up?" Lucas asked as he knocked on Nathan's door.

A very happy Nathan appeared at the Door, "What up?"

" I'm going to LA,"

"What"

" I'm going to LA tonight you wanna come?"

"everything okay, with you and Peyton"

"It will be once I get there, come on, let's get to the airport, "

"Luke what ab...

"Nathan it's Friday, we don't have no classes till Monday afternoon, and no Basketball till Tuesday, so let's go see our girls"

Nathan agreed they packed up a bag in then headed to the airport, Nathan was just happy to get to see Haley and to thank her for what she did tonight. Lucas was going to finally tell Peyton he loved her, he just hopes that she feels the same.


	2. LA Visit

My First Love,My Last Love

Chapter 2

Lucas and Nathan landed in LA, at six a,m LA time, and nine a.m their time. Both exhausted, but excited to. Well, Nathan was more excited than Luke, not that he didn't want to see Peyton,he was just worried about a conversation that would sure to have.

" Luke, you do know we have no Idea where we are going?" Nathan told him as the walk outside the airport.

Lucas shrugged, " I know, i figured I'll call Brooke, see if she can give us the address then we take a cab" Lucas dialed Brooke's number

" She's going to kill you" Nathan said, knowing his sister hated when someone woke her up and he knew she was still asleep.

"Hey Lucas" Brooke said, as she sat down at the table

Lucas raised his eye brow, he wasn't excepted a happy cheerful Brooke, not at six in the morning. " You okay?"

Brooke laughed., " Yes, if you are wondering why I Brooke Davis is up and sounds happy about it at six in the morning on a Saturday it's because of your niece or nephew, I apparently, am carrying a morning baby, it gets me up every morning at five-thirty, then it's nap time about eleven. "

Lucas smiled, " I'm well,. were glad your up"

"What's wrong"

"Nothing we are in LA"

"What?"

" Nathan and I are in LA, we are actually at the airport, we just need an address, so we can take a cab there."

" Yeah, sure, but why didn't you guys get the address from Haley or Peyton and why didn't they tell me you guys were coming."

"Well, because they don't know, we wanted to surprise them, "

"Awe, Lucas's that so sweet" Brooke said, as she tear up,

"Brooke the address please" Lucas laughed, yes, pregnant Brooke was going to be a trip...

About thirty minutes later, Lucas and Nathan arrival at the beach house. "Damn this one looks bigger and better than the two we have" Nathan said, as he in Luke got out of the cab, Lucas nodded

" Your here" Brooke yelled, as she run outside to hug them, Taking both my surprise

"We missed you to Brooke" Nathan said, as Lucas grabbed their bags...

" Her emotions are all over the place" Julian jokes as he steps outside He fists bumps both of them...

"There is so much to do and place to take you guys we cou...

Julian noticed the panick look on Lucas and Nathan's face, "Brooke, sweetheart," He said, cutting her off, " I think they are more interested in spending time with their girlfriends"

Brooke frown, "But...

"I promise before we leave where do something together" Nathan said, noticing her hurt look

"really" she perked up

"yeah, whatever you want," Lucas said, as he followed julian into the house.

"Y ou guys want something to eat,"

" No actually, we are pretty tired, no sleep, but like twenty mins on the plane since this baby came crying"

" Go up the stairs, and on your right Peyton's room is on the end, she's still sleeping, " Julian laughed, " Which you probably know she hates mornings."

" Yeah I know"

"And Haley's room is in the left, second door, and she still sleeping to..." Brooke said to Nathan who just nodded.

* * *

Both boys walked up the stairs, Nathan going to Haley's room, and Lucas to his girls room.

Lucas slowly, walked into Peyton's room, she was sleeping in the middle of the bed curled up in a ball, cell phone in her hand, he smiled as he sat down beside her and looked at her, he took her cell from her hand, in laid it now on the side table. He took off his shoes,and laid down beside her, He smiled, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Peyton" he whispered, as he kissed her ear, still nothing, she was a hard sleeper. It wasn't until he peck her lips that she awoke with a start. She jumped. "What the...

"It's just me," he said soothingly, settling her by placing his hand on her hip. " It just me, " he repeated, She closed her eyes and then opened them again..

" Lucas" she whispered in her sleepy voice, She blinks a few more times like she's not really believing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me baby" he tells her as he runs his hand up her side, She was still staring at him, wide-eyed.. " I missed you a lot" he said, as he rested his head on her forehead. She was still looking at her, and not talking, he wasn't sure if she was happy, mad, sad, are still sleeping... Once his lips touch hers it when the reality hit her, this was real, very real, she k she Kissed him back. Lucas smiled, into the kisses, happy that she wasn't mad just shocked.

" God, I missed you." She whispered against his lips... " You scared me." she then said,

"Sorry. I thought it'd be really crazy if I was just sleeping next to you when you woke up," he explained and she laughed.. He kissed her gently,

"Wait" she said, as she pulled back from him, " Did you just hop on a plane in the middle of the night to come see me?"

Lucas just shrugged, "Yes, I missed you," he was half way honest with her.

" You just missed me and decided oh what the hell, I'm going to LA, did you at least let someone know you left"

"Yes, Nathan is here to, and yes, I really did just missed you, and I need to see you and feel you and hold you"

She smiled, as she looked down at him, then her smile fade, " Did you hop on a plane because of what I said?" she watched as he closed his eyes, letting her know she hit the nail right there.

" Okay, you got me, you said it and my mind was wondering if you actually meant it or was it just a heat of a moment thing. And I tried calling you back but it went straight to your voice mail, and I just needed to see you and I did actually miss you Peyton..."

She sighed, as she laid back down, she hooked one of her legs around his waist, " I can't really say if it was in the heat of the moment or not" she said, as she started to play with the buttons on his shirt. she couldn't look at him.. " it just..." she was really trying to put the words together but nothing was coming out...

Lucas watched her, knowing her like he did, he knew she was having trouble saying whatever, she was trying to say. " Baby, you d..

" I think.. love you" she said interrupting him. She didn't look up at him, so she didn't see his eyes widen, or the smile on his face. " I mean, " she sighed again.

He lifted her chin her, making her look him in the eye. " You think?" he questioned

" Brooke and Haley say I do, and I believe them, I meant I think about you all the time, and i dream about you, just simple little things remind me of you" she paused, " I was driving to school the other morning in this love song came on and I thought of you and just started smiling." she paused again. " I've never been in love, I've never even said the words I love you to anyone, maybe when i was little, I just don't remember, so I can't come straight out in say I love you, cause I'm not sure, so I want to say I think I love you, but I want to love you one day like Haley loves Nathan."

" I understand, I do babe.." he smiled, "When I see my phone light up and it's you, my heart races. When I see you, my heart stops. When you kiss me, I feel like I'm flying. And I have never felt that way before, Nathan said it's love and I'm with you, I have no clue what love is, I have no idea what's ahead of us, but I want to face it together." he caressed her cheek, "When I first met you, I never thought we'd end up like this...But one thing I can say for sure is I'm glad we did"

" Me to" she smiled, as a few tears fell,

" I think I love you to Peyton and i want to fall in love with you, I want a love like Nathan and Haley's and I want it to be you." he kissed her again, then left out a yawn, she laughed. " Sorry, haven't had no sleep yet."

She rolled over so she was laying on her other side with her back to him, and he moved a little closer so their bodies were pressed together in her king size bed, and he smiled. It was barely 7 in the morning, and they were both too tired to do anything but sleep. He just kissed her temple before closing his eyes..

Peyton awoke a few hours later, smiling bout her dream, And as Peyton turned over to scoot her body closer to Lucas's, she finally believed it. Lucas draped an arm around her waist and tugged closer, it wasn't a dream, he was actually here, in her bed.

"Hmm," Lucas hummed, sleepily behind her. "Good morning, beautiful" he husked, his hands beginning a warm, lazy journey all over her body. Wetness pooled between her legs "Mmm," he moaned, lowering his head to suck on the hollow of her throat. let him pull off the sleep shirt she was wearing and then her panties before moving back over her to press his bare chest against hers with a satisfied moan.

"I miss waking up in your arms." she whispered seriously.

"I miss it to," he murmured, Eskimo kissing her. "….But," he lowered a hand between her legs and began to stroke her there. "I'm here now."

With a smile he reached the tip his tongue out to swipe at her lips before lowering his own to meet hers. Her mouth opened beneath his with a groan, uncaring of morning breath after years of waking up beside one another. Their tongues began a slow and lazy dance that had them shivering in want.

Lucas shimmer out of his boxers and within seconds he was buried deep inside her. "Oh God," she gasped. Hot, pulsing, thick. He filled her so completely and had somehow mastered the art of swiveling his hips in such a way that his cock circled her cervix in the most delicious fashion.

Moaning, he pulled back, felt her tightening around his penis and slammed back inside her. He wrapped both his arms around her and began a slow grind before burying his face in her neck.

"Peyton," he whispered, nibbling on the soft flesh of her neck, hissing in pleasure she milked him, letting wave after wave of pleasure carry him up. She sensed he wanted it to last so she let herself float. She shut her eyes and lost herself in the surprisingly soft feel of his skin, the hotness of his breath on her neck, the feeling of him filling her body. She let her hands caress the hard muscles of his arms, back, and shoulders. To glide through the messy strands of blonde hair.

She gasped his name as he reached between them and flicked her clit once, twice three times and then he kissed her again deeply like they had forever.

Their orgasms swelled up within them as they screamed out each others names..he rolled over as they both laid there trying to catch their breath. She rolled to her side, and ran her fingers through his hair..

" Ready for round two already" he smirked

" Yes, I love having sex with you"

" Same here baby," he kissed her as she climbed on top of him. He left his hand go in between her leg, " Damn, your still fucking wet"

" It's been a month and a half Lucas, " she told him as she wrapped her hand around his half hard cock. " I love sex, and sex with you is amazing, I've never went this long without sex. So sorry If I'm to horny for you" she laughed

" No you're not to horny for me, I know what's it's like to, I've never went a week without sex."

She was kinda of surprise my hits statement. " A week" she asked, as she try to push her negate thoughts out of her head

Lucas nodded, he was clearly enjoying what her hand was doing to actually, pay attention, or esse he would have notice the worry in her eyes and the worry of her tone. She just shook her head, and pushed her wet pussy now on his now fully hard cock. They moan together, she started to bounce up in now on him...both fucking each harder than ever, that they didn't hear the knock...

" Wow,Like mother like daughter."

Peyton screamed, but not for pleasure. She jumped over Lucas and covered herself up.. " Mom what are you doing here" she yelled. at the couple who just stood there staring and smiling.

" Damn Peyton he's fine" Anna said, as she looked at Lucas who was now covering himself up to... " So this is your new toy of the week, " she said, as if she approved, " When your done with this one can I have a turn" Anna said, as she winked at Lucas

" Get out" she yelled to her, She couldn't believe this was happening again, she didn't want Lucas to meet her mom or Mick, she wasn't ready to tell him about her. Her mom could ruined any chance she actually had of a future with Lucas.


	3. Meeting Mama, and Daddy Wolf

HEY I CHANGED THE NAME THIS USED TO BE CALLED MY FRIST LOVE, MY LAST LOVE, I DIDN'T LIKE THAT NAME SO I CHANGED IT..

After The Summer...

Chapter 3

God, I'm in need of a good fuck!" Anna said, in sexually tone. Looking at Lucas huge cock that was hard in uncovered.

Peyton was embassies, she looked over at her boyfriend. Notices has dick, was out in the open " not going to happen mom.. " covering up her boyfriends cock..

" we share everything Lucas... " Anna said, as she walked over to the bed.. "you think Peyton's a good fuck wait till you have her mother.."

Lucas eyes was big, he looked over at Peyton who looked like she was gong to be sick.. " um..." he started but didn't know what to say..

" don't going to happen mother." Peyton said in loud demanding voice. " get out of my room.."

" oh honey are you afraid he's gong to enjoy my pussy better than yours.."

Lucas mouth dropped..shocked and taken back by sure a thing. Anna shocked him more when she touch his covered cock..

" damn your hard... See Peyton he is already turn on... Let mommy have a ride please... Peyton looked at Lucas who was staring at her mom. Who by now was pulling her skit up. Showing Lucas her shaved smooth pussy.. " see it's just like Peyton's "

Peyton got up out of bed dressing fast. " go a head..

"" really?" Lucas asked giving her a confused look.

Peyton walked to the door not wanting to turn in look at him.. " yeah fuck my mother Lucas, she will give you one hell of a ride."

" damn right I would." Anna said, as she took her shirt off. " Peyton, baby you can join.. It could be like old times.."

Peyton stood there tears rolling down her face. " no it's nothing like old times.. Cause Lucas isn't like the rest... " Lucas stared at the back of her head.. " have fun..." she said walking out the door slamming..

" oh boy will we." Anna pulled back the covers, " somebody's ready to play.."She said, as she started to stoke him.

* * *

Julian and Brooke were sitting in the kitchen, kissing, when Peyton walked in.."Morning?" Julian said, but Peyton did;t respond...

"Damn. you look pissed, I figured after a night of fucking Lucas, you would be in a cheerful mood.." Brooke joked..

Peyton shook her head, " I'm going for a walk.." she said, walking through the kitchen towards the sliding doors..

" what's wrong?" Brooke asked, knowing the blond was pissed...

" nothing"

" bull your crying"

" nothing "

"Peyton...What happen is it Lucas..." Brooke walked over to her, " Where is Lucas?"

"Fucking my mother..."She said, as she opened the door, leaving Brooke standing there shocked.. Julian dropped his coffee cup...

* * *

She sat on the beach, watching the waves. Crying her eyes out, not believing what was going on upstairs, Lucas was suppose to be different he wasnt suppose to be one of her just fuck buddies " this is your fault Peyton.." she said to herself. She knew she should have never believed for a second she could be happy and normal and be in love with someone who wanted her and loved her,

She knew her mom was going to pop up one day, its what she does, she pops in fucks up her life, then leaves.. She wanted to tell Lucas about her mom, warned him more than anything, but she thought she had time, She really believed that Lucas, did care for her, that Lucas wouldn't fall for her mom, But then again who would walk from her slutty mother.

"I'm sorry..." a voice said,

Peyton looked up, "Why didn't you tell me she was coming, I deserves a warning.."

The guy, sat down beside her, " I try calling you, but your number was changed... "

"Why can she just leave me alone, both of you...I was happy, so happy..."

Sweetheart, we want you to be happen, "

"Bull shit dad, if you wanted me to be happy, you would never came here, I told you both I didn't want to be apart of your sick life's anymore, I have my own life, a life I love, friends, real friends, and a guy who I loved...and I thought loved me..."

"Honey, if he loved you, he wouldn't be fucking your mother right now..."

She put her head in her hands, " I can't do this anymore... I hate her, I hate her so much..."

Mick wrapped his arm around her, " Honey, don't be mad, you know you mom, she loves them young... And well..he wasn't going to be in your life that long anyhow.. I told you Wolf women, don't settle for one man... If Lucas loves you like i love your mom, he's going to have to accepted you the way you are.."

" No, I don't want to be that way anymore, I want to be normal, I want to live a normal live, Have good trusting friends, in be in love, have a career, and one day a husband, who is faithful to me, and who I can be faithful to... I don't want a life-like yours and mom, "

* * *

Lucas laid there, not really understand what the hell happen, one minute he's making love with his girlfriend, next he's got her mom stroking him.. " Mrs wolf.." Lucas said, as the women stroked him hatening himself for liking what she was doing. Her hand felt amazing

" you ready for a real good blow job.." Lucas closed his eyes knowing If he didn't stop now, he was going to eventually fuck her. And that can't happen not it he wanted To be faithfully and keep Peyton in his life. " no!" he exclaimed. Then pushed her back enough so he could get up. " I.. We can't do this

" oh we can and we will"

" no we can't" he said putting on his boxers.. He was hard probably harder than he's ever been.

" yes we can, your little friend is ready."

" yes I'm hard. Because you're a beautiful women.. " she was tall, blonde hip green eyes big tits age looked just like Peyton expected the breast area. " but you're not Peyton.."

" I'm better than Peyton I have a list of guys that would tell you that.."

" some guys would say anything to get some pussy even old pussy like yours."

Anna was taken back by that. " old?"

" no disrespect ma'am but you not exactly my type being with you is like being with my mother. And that's just sick..."

" believe me son when I riding that fat cock of yours you won't be thinking if your mother."

Lucas slipped his jeans on.. " what about your daughter?"

Hey, I asked her if she wanted to join."

" don't you care that I'm your daughters boyfriend "

" boyfriend"

" yes"

" no honey you ain't her boyfriend"

" yeah I am."

" just because a pretty little thing like my daughter bring you home to fuck you doesn't mean your her boyfriend hell, she will be in this bed to tonight with another man.. It's what us Wolf woman do, we make you guys fall for us, fuck you good and hard than we leave you wanting more. Then move on to the next guy, we aren't one man, girls..."

Lucas just stood there, not sure what to say, he knew Peyton said, she got a round a lot and she has done things she regrets but he never pictured her being like her mom..

* * *

Brooke walked out on the beach, to see Peyton next to another guy, " What's going on here?"

Peyton looked back, sighing," Brooke this is my dad, Mick Wolf.. Dad this is my friend slash roommate Brooke Davis.."

Mick stood up, " Wow, you a pretty little thing..." he licked his lips.." your pregnant"

" Yes, I am" Brooke said, feeling a little uncomfortable..." Peyton, I was hoping we could talk..."

" Are you horny?" Mick asked Brooke

" Excuse me"

" Pregnant women are always horny, they love sex... and I was just wondering if you are horny, Cause I can hep out"

Peyton jumped up," No, this isn't happening, she is married,, and she is in love with her husband, no you can fuck her, or my friend Haley, just leave..."

" Okay, okay, just relax..." Mick laughed..." She is a little fired up, since her so called prince charming turn out to be just another loser... "

" WHat are you talking about.."

" Her boyfriend, is fucking her mom, as we speak right now."

Peyton wanted to slap the smile off her father's face..." No he's not..." Brooke said, looking at Peyton, who turned to look at her.." Lucas, didn't sleep with your mom.."

" How do you know..."

" Well, Julian and I got noisy, and turn on the intercom in your room, to listen in.. He said, he didn't want her, he was in love with her daughter, and he wasn't the type of guy who wants old pussy." Brooke bust out laughing..

"Really" Peyton said, as she smiled brightly..

"Really..get up there Peyton, get your man..."

Peyton grabbed brooks' hand, " Told you he loved me.." she said, pulling Brooke with her, she didn't want to leave Brooke alone with her dad.. " I'm going to get rid of them, then i think it's time I come clean with all of you...I just hope, you all don't look at me differently.."


End file.
